


take it back (64 years) now y'all

by untitled but hiatus (sky_of_starflowers)



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), essentially the plot of thor (2011) but in agent carter-verse, loki understands disguises, peggy knows her history, possibly permanently unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_of_starflowers/pseuds/untitled%20but%20hiatus
Summary: thor gets drop kicked into 1947 new York instead of 2011 new Mexico
Relationships: Jack Thompson & Thor (Marvel), Loki & Thor (Marvel), Peggy Carter & Angie Martinelli, Peggy Carter & Daniel Sousa & Jack Thompson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	take it back (64 years) now y'all

**Author's Note:**

> i could not think of a good title because the working title is "agent carter/thor au" and that's all i needed to know which one this was.
> 
> according to google docs, i had this idea on june 8, 2018 and moved it to my hiatus folder on august 16, 2019. i've not touched it since, but i thought that this ought to be shared rather than left to rot. 
> 
> essentially, the idea was what if, instead of getting dropped in the middle of a town named for an old bridge in 2011, odin banished thor a little sooner. into, say, 1947 new york with the ssr?
> 
> post season 1 & pre season 2 agent carter

Howard’s phone call was concerning, to put it best. Peggy’s used to all sorts of strange things from him at this point, but claiming that a man fell out of the sky in the middle of a thunderstorm and onto his lawn is certainly more than Peggy expected.

* * *

Daniel’s the first one to say something. “So, what’re we gonna do with him?”

Jack just turns and looks at him like he’s asked what color’s the sky. “Do with him? Sousa, what do you think we’re gonna do with him? Let him loose on the city?” He shakes his head, ignoring the furrow of Daniel’s eyebrows and his general look of confusion.

“No, I think he should stay with one of you,” Peggy cuts in before the two of them can really get into it. Boys, honestly. “He’s obviously confused and needs a firm hand to guide him back to reality, or at the very least our version of reality. I’ll take the other one and start to do some research into this Thor character, whoever he may actually be.” She turns to Jack, forcing him to take a step back to keep from knocking their heads together. “I was thinking that you might have that honor, Jack.”

Daniel snorts and Jack can’t quite manage to stop his impression of a fish for a few moments. “Me, Marge? What on earth makes you think I’d be a good host for some guy Stark says fell out of the sky?” 

Peggy rolls her eyes at him. “Honestly, Jack, such a fuss over a simple houseguest. I’m sure if we just explain the situation to him than he’ll go along peacefully. I’d even go so far to guess that he’ll be one of the most wonderful guests you’ll ever have.” Daniel and Jack stare at her blankly, and Peggy stares right back at them. “Did neither of you learn anything about world history in school? God, you’d think I suggested you take him dress shopping. Speaking of, actually, we should find him suitable clothes,” she says aloud, wishing she had a pen and notepad to write it down before she forgot.

“Peggy,” Daniel says, and Peggy hums distractedly in acknowledgment, too busy trying to dress the strange man sitting in their interrogation room. “Peggy, hey.” This time Daniel snaps in front of her face, successfully getting her attention back. She looks at them from where she’d been staring into space only to find them looking at her expectantly. “What d’you mean he’d be a good houseguest?”

“Oh, that,” Peggy says, waving a distracted hand. “Vikings were apparently notorious for their manners, especially when guests in each other’s houses. If that’s what our guest thinks he is, and I believe I’m correct, he’ll be as polite as possible. You might even wake up to a home cooked breakfast,” she throws out, and she has to choke back a laugh when she sees the look on Jack’s face. 

* * *

“Here’s the couch.” Jack gestures with a wide wave of his hand at said piece of furniture, not bothering to watch his uninvited guest look it over. “It’s got a few years but it’s still damn comfy. I think I’ve got a few extra pillows and a blanket or two lying around…” Here he did look at the other man, taking in the overwhelming amount of pure muscle and trying not to let it make him feel inferior. “…if you use that sort of thing.”

Thor presses his fingers into the arm of the couch, quieter since they left SSR headquarters almost forty-five minutes earlier. “Thank you, son of Thomp. I understand you aren’t letting me share your home willingly, but I thank you for it all the same.” He sends Jack a genuine if brief smile before turning and settling himself down on the couch. 

Jack stares at him for a minute before shaking himself out of it. “It’s nothing, comes with the territory. Can’t say it isn’t one of the oddest things I’ve had to do though,” he adds, heading for what passes for a kitchen in his apartment. Strange. Something about Thor seemed almost noble a second ago, apart from his weird way of talking… “You want a beer or somethin’?”

“Beer?” Well that certainly got Thor’s attention if the way his voice lilts up is any indication. “If it’s any form of alcohol, I gladly accept.” 

“I’ll take that as a yes then,” Jack replies, grabbing two beers from his fridge before shutting it with his elbow. Thor readily takes one from him once Jack’s close enough but stares at it funnily before looking back at Jack. “Yes, that is beer. Not great stuff, but I can’t exactly afford to buy anything grand on an SSR salary.” He demonstrates how to pop open the cap using the lip of the coffee table, and Thor follows his example, successfully opening it on his first try.

“You are not well paid?” Thor asks after a long pull that nearly drains the bottle, a frown on his face. “But you protect the people, you fight their crime. Do your leaders not treat you as heroes for your services?”

Jack shrugs, his beer leaning to the side with the movement. “Soldiers get treated as heroes, yeah. Get medals and everything when they come back from the war. Cops get ‘em too sometimes, depending on what it is. But people know about them,” he continues, missing the thoughtful look on Thor’s face. “Our job is to work in the background where nobody sees us. When we do come out, nobody knows who we are or what we do, which makes sense. Only thing people know about us is that Captain America worked with us during the war. Beyond that, we’re just a string of letters.” Jack takes a long sip of his beer, trying not to feel the kick to the gut he just gave himself.

The look on Thor’s face can only be described as pensive when Jack turns to look at him again. “You must have a great love for your work,” Thor says, a few minutes later when Jack’s already halfway through his beer. 

* * *

Angie perks up as soon as Peggy steps foot into the diner. “Heya, English. I got someone I want ya to meet.” Angie gestures to the dark-haired woman sitting on the stool in front of her with a pleased grin.

The woman turns to look at Peggy as she settles into the stool beside her. For the second time in three days, Peggy gets an eerie sense of otherworldliness, like there's so much more to this woman than meets the eye. The smile she's given doesn't dampen the feeling at all. “I am Liv,” the woman says, holding her hand out to Peggy. “Angie tells me you are good at finding people.” 

If Peggy had to pinpoint the accent, she'd put Liv from the Nordic region. “Peggy,” she replies, shaking Liv’s hand. “I do find people occasionally, though not so much of late. Why, do you have someone in need of being found?”

Liv gives Peggy a shy smile, but something behind it doesn’t quite read as real. “My brother,” Liv says, distracting Peggy from the curious nature of her real/not-real expressions. It’s bad enough that this woman is all cheekbones and long black hair. Adding a suspicious nature almost makes Peggy’s job too easy. “He is stubborn, and has never been to America before, let alone New York.” She leans in closer, lowering her voice like she’s telling a secret. “He also thinks himself the God of Thunder.” 

* * *

“Hello, brother.”

Thor’s slow to look up, his head heavy and eyes red. “Sister, what are you doing here?” Loki flicks her eyes down to the handcuffs securing Thor’s hands to the table, her mouth framed in a frown. “Has something happened? Can I come home?” 

“I’ve not come to take you home,” Loki says solemnly, and Thor is too distraught to notice that Loki’s eyes are lying. “Instead, I’m afraid I’ve come to tell you that something terrible has happened.”

Thor’s eyes go hard, and he clenches his hands into fists on the table. “The Frost Giants. Have they attacked?”

Loki shakes her head, her mouth thinned into a solemn line. “Father has fallen into Odinsleep.” The words strike Thor as hard as a slap, and he falls back into the chair heavily. Her sister watches, settling into the chair opposite Thor, watching him with too-sharp eyes. “Mother fears that he will never wake.” 

While he may be a rash buffoon every so often, Thor is no idiot. He raises heavy eyes to look at Loki, who hides the truth behind her eyes before her brother has the chance to see. “The throne has fallen to you, then?” Loki nods, cautious, unused to seeing her brother give up so easily and so quietly. The small nod Thor gives in acknowledgment tests her resolve, but Loki steels herself against the sentimentality of the moment. “I wish - I know you will not grant it, but I wish to come home, sister.” Thor cannot bring himself to meet Loki’s eyes as he makes the request, and that alone is all Loki needs to remember her reasons. 

* * *

Peggy, Jack, and Daniel all watch as the dark-haired woman, now Thor’s sister Loki, leaves the interrogation room in silence, leaving her brother to bear the burden of the news by himself with apparently no regard to his well-being. 

**Author's Note:**

> that scene from thor: ragnarok when the door opens to valkyrie's apartment to reveal loki chained up and loki goes "ta da"


End file.
